


The hurt inside me

by SterekCuties4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Child Abuse, Cutting, Demon!Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mates, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles mother abused him when he was little and eventually takes her own life. His father blames him and abuses him as well. Stiles tries to cope with his old life and try and begin his new one. WARNING! There is Triggers in here, Abuse and self harm...so be warned!</p><p>He finds comfort in a certain creeper wolf!<br/>I suck at  summaries! Don't kill me.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The past..and present

_She is hiding in the bathroom when Stiles finds her the first time. She is sitting in the bathtub dragging a razor blade across her arms. Not enough to kill her, just enough to bring her pain._

_"Mommy..what are you doing?" Stiles asks her._

  
_She looks up from what she is doing and smiles, "Mommy is making herself feel better baby." she tells him. He looks at her confused, "B..but your bleeding. Doesn't it hurt?" he asks her. She reaches out for him to come and he does._

  
_"For most people it does hurt, but when your mentally and emotionally hurting it doesn't hurt that bad. If anything it makes you feel better." she tells him. He is still looking at her confused. "Would you like mommy to show you?" she asks him with a wicked smile. He shakes his head yes and she pulls his arm towards her. She kisses him gently on the forehead and so very carefully drags the blade across his skin and he flinches but doesn't cry out._

  
_"It didn't really hurt mommy. It only stung a little bit." he tells her smiling. She smiles back, "This will be our little secret OK?" she tells him and he agrees and then leaves the bathroom._

  
_A few weeks later, his mother is having one of her anger fits and his dad has had enough and leaves, leaving Stiles there. He goes to his mother and tries to hug her, but she grabs him and throws him to the floor. He slides across the floor and smacks his head against the wall._

  
_His mother rushes to him, "Honey I'm so sorry. Mommy didn't mean to push you." she says hugging him. Stiles starts to sob and try and move away. "NO! I said I was sorry." she yells getting angry again and Stiles freezes. "OK mommy...it's OK." he whispers._

  
_"This will be our little secret." she tells him with a smile and he nods his head in agreement._

  
_Over the next few years they have a lot of secrets between them. The worst secret they have is when she "accidentally" brakes his arm. He tells his dad he fell out of the tree house and he thinks nothing of it._

  
_On his 9th birthday things completely changed. His parents were fighting like they did every day. When his dad left his mother said she was going to get a bath and to not disturb her. Being that she was so angry, he obeyed not wanting her to hurt him tonight._

  
_However, after 2 hours of his mother being in there he got worried. He walked up to the door and knocked lightly, "Mommy...are you alright?" he whispered out. He didn't hear anything so he opened the door and slowly walked in._

  
_When he got inside it was very steamy and the curtain was pulled closed. "Mommy? Are you OK?" he called out louder, but she still didn't answer. He walked over and gripped the  curtain and pulled it back._

  
_The water was red and the sides of the tub were covered in blood. His mother was completely submerged in the tub. He reached in and tried to pull her up, "Momma! Please! Come out...please mommy." he begged trying to lift her out._

  
_When he finally realized he couldn't do it, he ran from the bathroom to the kitchen. He grabbed the phone and called 911, "911 what is your emergency?" the woman said._

  
_"Help...My mommy is in the bathtub and the water is all red." Stiles told her. "Honey, I need you to give me your address." she told him. "235 Crystal St." he told her and the woman gasped._

  
_"Stiles? is that you sweetheart?" she asked him. "Yes. P..please send my daddy. Mommy is under the water. I tired to pull her out but I can't." he said, he was starting to sob._

  
_The woman stayed on the phone with him until his father and everyone else arrived home._

  
_That was the day his whole life had changed_  
...........................................................

 

  
Stiles woke when his alarm went off. He groaned and reached over to shut it off. Today was his 17th birthday. He hated his birthday, he wished he could just sleep through it. As he sat up, his phone buzzed. He had a bunch of messages.

  
_Scott to Stiles: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUDDY!! :-)_

  
_Allison to Stiles: Happy Birthday hun!_

  
_Lydia to Stiles: Happy Birthday! :-)_

  
_Isacc to Stiles: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :-)_

  
_Erica to Stiles: Happy Birthday shithead._

  
_Boyd to Stiles: Happy B-day dude._

  
_Derek to Stiles: Happy B-day. Pack meeting tonight, you better be here. I don't care if it's your birthday._

  
_Peter to Stiles: I hope you have a good day Stiles, Happy Birthday! :-)_

  
Stiles laughed, mostly at Dereks. He was surprised that Peter knew it was his birthday though. Maybe this year wouldn't be to bad after all. This past year so much had changed. He found out werewolves existed only because his best friend had been bitten by one. He a whole second family or "Pack" as they called it. They spent most of their time kicking other supernatural baddies asses and doing lots of research, well at least he did research.

  
He sent a mass text to them all saying thank you, and then he got up and got ready for school. He went downstairs to an empty house. He let out a sigh of relief, at least he didn't have to deal with his dad today of all days. He grabbed a tea and muffin and headed out.

  
When he got to his locker at school and opened it, a bunch of balloons and cards came flying out. He managed to catch the cards before they hit the floor but once the balloons floated out, they were grabbed by the mob of students and carried away.  
Stiles laughed and opened all his cards. OK so maybe this birthday would be awesome! It was already turning out to be awesome. If nothing else happened that day he could love with that, because this was amazing.

  
The rest of the day passed and he had a smile through it all. It was the first birthday he had since his mom died that he smiled. It was such a great feeling.

  
After school he got into his cheap and headed to Dereks to meet the rest of the gang. When he got there he thought it was weird that no one was outside. Usually when he pulled up they were all out wrestling around the yard.

  
He got out of the jeep and went inside. As soon as he walked in the living room the lights came on and everyone eas yelling, "SURPRISE!!!!!!"

  
Stiles jumped but he was beaming, "You guys are for real the bestfriends anyone could ever ask for!" he yelled out. They all came at him at once and there was a dog pile hug _"Pun intended"_

  
Once they all had some cake and ice-cream, Lydia took him  by the hand and sat him on the couch. The others sat in front of him, each with a present in their hands. "You guys...you already have done so much for me. You didn't have to get me anything!" he told them smiling.

  
"Shut up and open mine first." Scott said laughing,handing him a box. As soon as it was in his hands he ripped the paper off. "Holy shit dude!" he said when he saw two new Xbox games that weren't even out yet. "How did you even get your hands on these?!" he asked. "I got connections, don't you worry about it." they all laughed.

  
Allison got him a book on different ways to defend himself. Lydia got him a gift card tot he mall. Boyd and Erica put there money together and got him a new lacrosse bag. Isacc got him a new book series that he had wanted. Derek got him a new stero for his jeep, since his had went out a few weeks ago.

  
Peter was the last one to hand him a gift. when he opened the small box he gasped. It was a gold charm bracelet. There was a wolf charm to represent each of the pack, and there eyes were their birthstones. Stiles noticed there was an extra wolf with his birthstones in it.

  
He had tears welling up in his eyes,"Peter..." he whispered. "I was hoping it wouldn't come of as to girly or anything, and I put an extra wolf on there, because even though you aren't a wolf you are still part of this pack/family." Peter told him with a smile.

  
Stiles got up and crossed the room, and before Peter knew what was happening Stiles was wrapping his arms around the man. "Thank you so much!" he told him and then turned to the others, "Thank you all...so much. You have no idea how much all these means to me. I have never ever had a good birthday and this...I really needed this." he them.

  
For the rest of the night they stuffed there faces until there was no ice-cream or cake left. by the end of the night Stiles was exhausted. Today had been such a great but long day and he couldn't wait to get home and sleep. One by one they all said their goodbyes. Stiles was the last one to leave. It only took him 20 minutes to get home.

  
His face fell slightly though, when he saw his dads police cruiser in the driveway. He decided to leave all his gifts in the car until his dad wasn't home. God forbid he find out Stiles had actually had fun on his birthday. His dad was most likely already drunk and he didn't need to fuel the fire anymore.

  
He let out a sigh and got out of the car and walking to the house. He took one more deep breath and opened the door, stepping inside and closing the door.....

 

 


	2. Abuse and hurt

He opened the door slowly and walked inside. He checked all the rooms including the kitchen and his dad wasn't in any of them. He slowly crept up to his den and picked inside. His dad was sitting there in the chair nursing a drink and watching the only home movie we had of her.

  
He slowly walks in and sits next to his father. They sit there quietly and watch the tape, smiling at the funny things she does. His father is the first one to speak, "You didn't come home today after school." his father said to him. Stiles face falls, "Scott insisted I go to his house. His mom and him made me a birthday cake." Stiles told him.

  
"So while your mother is rotting away in the ground, your out having fun on the day that she died. That's what your telling me?" his dad asked. Stiles could hear the anger rising in his voice.

  
He needed to try and calm his dad down, he didn't want to get hit tonight. "If helps you any I didn't enjoy myself. I pretended to be happy like I do every year. I just didn't want to hurt Melissa and Scotts feelings is all." he told his father.

  
"And that is suppose to make me feel better? You know damn well you are to be in this house after school and have dinner ready for me when I get home boy." his father told him.

  
:Great...I'm dead. He called me boy...: Stiles thought to himself. "Dad..you usually don't come home on this day every year. So I thought you wouldn't this year either. If I would have known I would have made you dinner. Would you like me to make you something now? I could go out and get something if you like?" Stiles asked him.

  
He was looking down and didn't even see it coming. SMACK. His father back handed him off the couch. He looked up with tears in his eyes, "D...dad please. Don't do this, not tonight. Please?" Stiles begged him.

  
His father laughed, "And why not? Your just like your mother..you look just like her. How dare you resemble the woman that I loved! You are not worthy enough! If it weren't for you, she wouldn't have done what she had." he screamed at him bringing his fist down on him.

  
Stiles screamed out, "Daddy please! I didn't mean to make her..I didn't mean to be a bad boy!" His dad reached down and pulled him up to his feet. He dragged him over to his desk and grabbed a smoke and a lighter. He lit it and immediately held it to Stiles skin.

  
The house was filled with his screams. "You are worthless! Your are nothing! Don't you ever fucking forget that!" he screamed out. After three more burns, he dropped Stiles to the floor and walked out of the room. Stiles heard him grab his jacket and leave the house.

  
He didn't know how long he stayed on the floor sobbing, but eventually he fell asleep.

 

  
  
  
He woke up a few hours later and his arm was on fire! He dragged himself to his feet and looked at the clock. It was past 3 AM. He walked upstairs and into the bathroom. He reached under the sink and duh around for the burn cream he had stolen from Scotts hours years ago. He knew that it would most likely be expired, but it had to be better then nothing.

  
His dad hadn't burnt him in a year or more, he had forgotten how much it fucking hurt. He carefully applied the cream to the burns, there were four of them. After that he looked at his face. Nothing to bad, his lip had a small cut and there was a little bruise under his right eye. It wasn't anything he couldn't cover up in the morning.

  
He went to his room and changed in to his sleep clothes. He made sure his alarm was set and laid down to try and get a few more hours of sleep. Thank god that it was Friday, that meant his dad would be working hopefully all weekend and he could just hang out with the pack.  
  
He groaned when his alarm finally went off. It felt like he had barely fell asleep before it sounded. He drug himself out of bed and dressed. He made sure to wear his red hoodie today and before he left and used the cover up he had stolen from a store to cover the small bruise. When he was happy with his work, he left.  
  
When pulled into the lot, the whole pack was already there. He double checked himself in the mirror and got out. "Hey man!" Scott called slapping him on the back. Stiles flinched but controlled his face easily.

  
He really wish someone would notice, but then again all the problems that would come out after weren't worth it. The day seemed to go pretty fast and when the last bell rang they all tore out of the parking lot and driving to Dereks.

  
Once they were all there they went over the little bit of pack info they had and then broke of to do what they wanted. Stiles settled for going for a walk. He loved walking through the forest and down to the creek. Sitting down there on the rocks where he could get lost in his thoughts with no care in the world.

 

 

  
He was laying on his back holding  his new charm bracket up to the sun light, turning it back and forth, watching it sparkle. He was smiling, this was his most favorite gift and not just because it came from the one person he secretly loved the most. To know that he considered him part of the pack, was one of the best feelings he ever had.

  
"You know, this is such a peaceful place to come, isn't it?" Peter asked him. He jumped, "Holy sh-" he yelled out. Peter smiled, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Stiles." Peter told him.

  
"No worried creeper wolf." Stiles said, trying to hold his smile in. Peter smiled to himself, he didn't know why he liked when Stiles called him that. Maybe it was because he knew he didn't mean anything by it.

  
Peter walked up onto the rock and sat down next to Peter. There arms gently rubbed against one another. Peter could hear Stiles heartbeat take off. "I come out here every night, after everyone goes to bed." Peter tells him.

  
"I'm sorry if I stole your spot, I hope I'm not stinking it up to bad." Stiles joked. Peter laughed, "No your not. I kinda like the scent you lea-" he started to say but stopped himself. He didn't know why he even followed the boy out here. he knew even though he was 17, he was still to young. It was still illegal.

  
When he looked over a Stiles, he was smiling. "Admit it, you like me" Stiles teased poking at his side making Peter laugh. "Hey that tickles, knock it off." Peter said laughing harder. Stiles laughed, "If it weren't for the fact that your a werewolf and could kick my ass, I would use that to my advantage." he said to Peter.

  
Peter laid down on his back and Stiles copied him. The sun was almost set and you could see the moon and some of the stars. "Peter can I ask you something?" Stiles asked him. "Of course." Peter told him.

  
"Do you really consider me apart of the pack, even though I'm not a wolf?" Stiles asked him. Peter turned to meet Stiles eyes, "Of course I do. It's not just me who feels that way you know. All of us do. You should think of yourself that way as well, that's why I got you the bracelet, to help you to always remember that." Peter told him with a smile.

  
Stiles returned the smile and looked back up at the sky. "I know I refused the bite, but someday...someday I'll take it. I'm just not ready yet." he told Peter.

  
Peters heart soared at hearing those words come from his mouth. "I already knew you were lying when you said no. Your heartbeat changes when you lie." Peter laughed. "Oh well that's good to know I guess." Stiles said, trying to think if there was anything he had lied about, but couldn't think of anything.

  
They laid there for another hour and Stiles started to doze off. His head was started to fall to the side, gently laying against Peters shoulder. As much as he was enjoying this, he had to wake him. He gently shook his shoulder and Stiles opened his eyes. "Come on, it's getting late and your falling asleep." Peter said getting up and hold out his hand. Stiles grabbed it and Peter helped him down. They walked back to the house.

  
  
"So who wants to take bets on how long it will take them to finally get together?" Scott asked with a smile, looking around. They all laughed but coughed up money which Derek held on to. They were all piling into their cars and driving off when they reached the porch.

 

  
Stiles turned and shuffled awkwardly, "Well..uh, thanks for the company." he said. "Anytime." Peter replied and walked towards the house. Stiles got in his jeep and started off home.

  
Stiles couldn't help it, he had the biggest smile on his face the whole way home. Peter had almost admitted he liked Stiles scent. Maybe the man did actually love him back! The thought made his stomach do summer salts.

  
When he pulled into the drive however his dad was walking towards his cruiser. When Stiles got out of the car his father walked up to him. "Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for you, for hours!" his father yelled in his face.

  
"I..I was with Scott and some other friends. We were studying for or Science test that we have on Monday." Stiles lied. "I don't give a damn if it's finals, when I tell you I want you home after school I mean it. Your lucky I just called in or I would be beating your face into the ground. You just wait when I get my hands on you again, it's going to be twice as bad." his father said smiling. He walked back to his car and left.

  
Stiles was standing there shaking. On one hand he was happy that he was safe tonight, but dreaded when his father got back home.

  
Once inside he grabbed a drink and a apple and then walked up to his room. He was starting to panic so he walked over to his desk drawer and pulled out a small razor. He went over and sat in a corner and brought the  blade to his skin. He held it there for a moment before he gently dragged it down his forearm a couple times.

  
The pain release was instant and he smiled to himself. But then he started thinking about all the things his dad had said to him the night before and he gets angry again and starts cutting more lines. When all is said and done, there are 13 cuts on his arm.

  
He walks over and puts the blade back, and then goes to the bathroom and rinses his arm. He grabs a towel and wraps it around his arm and then goes to bed.

 


	3. A little bit of everything

Saturday morning he wake up to his phone going off. He flails his arm around until his hand connects with it, "Hello." he mumbles out. "Rise and shine! Emergency pack meeting right now. Were meeting in twenty." Scott says into the phone. he sounds to happy that he gets to interrupt Stiles sleep.

  
Stiles manages out a grunt and crawls out of bed. His phone says it's just a little past 7 in the morning. "This had better be fucking good." he grumbles out. He goes to his dresser and pulls out a tank and jammy pants. After he dresses he finishes with his red hoody and sneakers.

 

  
When he pulls up to the house, all of the pack are sitting on the porch. Derek is looking even more grumpy as usual, which Stiles didn't think was possible.

  
"Somebody had at least better be dead." Stiles says walking up and collapsing on the porch. Peter can't help but smile. "Well, somebodies dead." Scott says looking over at him. Stiles lifts his head slightly, "Anybody we know?" he asks and Scott shakes his head.

  
"Well that's a good thing I guess. Do we know who it is or what attacked them?" Stiles asks. "We don't know who it is, the body is to mangled. There doesn't seem to be any animal marks on it. However it reeks of something supernatural." Scott tells him.

  
Stiles pulls himself to his feet and drags himself to his jeep. He reaches in and comes back out with his laptop. He comes back and sits on the porch. "Is there ANY marks at all? Scorch marks? Is there any powder?" Stiles asks as he starts his computer.

  
Peter loves how smart he is and the fact that he is the packs brain. "The only thing we found was some gold dust." Scott tells him throwing him a baggie. Stiles looks at it a minute and snorts, "What the fuck is my life turning into, Peter fucking Pan?" he mumbles under his breath and he gets a bunch of chuckles.

 

  
One thing Stiles has come to know is that he is a spark..which means he is magical. Which is awesome in times like this, because he gets to try all the fun things they find.

  
He sets his laptop down and gets up walking about 5 feet from the porch. "I swear to God if this kills me, I'm going to be pissed." he says aloud. Everyone stands up but doesn't move any closer. He gives them all a final look before dumping the dust in his hand. He closes his eyes and his fist and concentrates. He can feel the magic coursing though his veins.

  
When his eyes open again they are glowing white, it doesn't even look like he has pupils. he lifts his hand to his face and opens his hands and blows the dust into the air and directly at a tree. In a matter or seconds the tree looks like a dozen animals are attacking it and it's ripped almost to shreds.

  
Stiles blinks a few times and shakes his head and his eye color comes back. "Well that was kinda fun." he said smiling. "However, not a good idea to do half asleep." and he falls to his knees. His head is spinning, and Peter is at his side first helping him up. "Can somebody get me a Gatorade and a chocolate bar from my jeep please." he asks and sees Scott running towards his jeep.

  
Peter sets him on the porch and steps away, "Are you alright?" he asks Stiles. Stiles smiles,"Yeah, I'm fine. If I use magic when I'm dead tired it makes me all dizzy. I'll be fine in a few minutes." he tells Peter.

  
After he drinks his drink and eats his chocolate he is good as new. After that he goes to work on the internet. The pack set off on their morning run while he works and at some point Isaac and Scott run into town and get breakfast for everyone.

  
It's not until around noon that he finds something. "Hey guys, come here." he calls out and everyone hurries to the living room. "It's a fucking Shaman, which would explain the spell almost knocking me out. They are at LEAST ten times stronger then I am, and that little powder that I used is nothing compared to what else these fuckers can do." he tells them. They all groan.

  
"Oh you groan now, but I haven't told you the worst of it, your little werewolf noses aren't going to help at all. Turns out they don't have a scent. Yes they have the scent of a supernatural, but it only comes out when they use their magic. So pretty much not until they are on top of us and throwing powder at us, will we know they are near." he tell them with a sigh.

  
Derek lets his head smack the wall, "Honest to God...why us? Why can't all these other supernatural fucks go bother someone else!" he yells out. "You have such little faith in me man. There is a spell here that I should be able to do. I'm going to have to go pay Deaton a visit and gather some supplies to make it though and the powder takes 3 days to set." he tells Derek.

  
"Well at least we have some sort of plan." he says to everyone. Just as he shuts his computer his phone starts ringing. He looks down and freezes, it's his dad. He swallows and answers, "Hey dad." he says into the phone, he can feel everyone looking at him. He gets up and walks to the kitchen knowing damn well they can still hear everything anyway.

  
"Where the fuck are you!? Did are little talk we had about you not leaving the fucking house not register last night or are you just fucking stupid?" his dad asks angrily. "D..dad I'm sorry. One of my first had an emergency and needed me. I couldn't just let them stranded." he tells his dad stuttering. He tried not to stutter, he didn't want the pack to hear the fear in his voice, although he was pretty sure they could smell it.

  
"I don't give a shit! you are 17 and you will do what the fuck I say when I say it! I just got home, you have twenty fucking minutes to get to this house! Don't fucking push me boy!" his dad yells and hangs up.

  
Stiles stands in the kitchen for a minute trying to get himself together before going back to the living room. When he walks in, everyone's eyes are on him. Peter is looking at him the hardest.

  
He rolls his eyes, "Dad must have had a bad night or something. I gotta go home for a little, but it shouldn't be long until he gets called out again and then I'll go to deatons." he tells them, picking up his laptop and walking out the door.

  
He is relived that no one stopped him or pressed the issue. He drives home as fast as he can and barely makes it in time. As soon as he walks through the door his father has him by the throat. "You must like it when I beat you!" he screams into his face.

  
He raises his fist and punches Stiles right in the jaw and he flies to the floor. :Shit. That is going to be a hard one to explain: he thinks to himself. He doesn't have time to get up before his dad is landing kicks into his ribs and back. Stiles screams, begging his father to stop.

  
He doesn't, and eventually grabs Stiles arm and lights a smoke. Thankfully he pulls out the arm that isn't cut up and puts the smoke to his skin and the house is filled with his screams. After 5 more burns his dad throws him to the floor, "I have to go back to work. Oh and count your lucky stars because I won't be home tonight." he says to Stiles before leaving the house.

  
Stiles crawls to his feet and goes up to the bathroom. He applies the burn cream and looks at his face. Thankfully his dad only knicked him, it wasn't swollen. There was however a nice bruise starting. He grabs the cover up and pockets it, so that he can apply it when he gets to Deatons.

  
After making sure his dad is gone, he leaves for Deatons.

  
  
After putting the cover up on he goes inside and tells the man what he needs. After collecting everything, he heads back over to Dereks. He doesn't stop to talk to anyone he just goes into the kitchen to set things up.

  
No one bothers him while he is mixing things together and getting everything just right. After he is done he sets the solution aside and cleans up his mess.

  
After he is done he goes out to sit on the porch with everyone else. When he comes out, everyone looks up and by the look on their faces he can tell that they know something is off. Thankfully no one says anything.

  
"So it will take three days to turn into powder, what are we going to do to stay safe until then?" he asks Derek. "Well, if were lucky he won't come after us at all and we will be OK. If he does..then I guess we wing it. I don't really have a plan for this."

Derek tells him. Stiles just nods his head.

 

  
Everyone carries on with what they were doing and after sitting there for ten minutes, Stiles gets up and starts walking towards the creek. Peter lags behind a bit, but follows him.

  
When he finally gets to the rocks he turns around, "You know creeper wolf, if you want to come with me next time, all you have to do is ask." he says with a smile. He is looking down when he says it, and Peter walks over to him. He puts his hand under his chin and lifts his face and their eyes meet.

  
Then he studies Stiles face. After a few minutes he finally speaks, "How long?" he asked and Stiles looks to the ground. he can feel the tears welling up in his eyes. The traitor tears are threatening to spill over.

  
"Stiles." he says lifting his face and looking into his eyes again, "You can tell me. I will always be here to listen." Peter tells him. At those words the tears spill over and he starts to sob. He goes weak in the knees and Peter catches him and wraps in his arms.

  
Between sobs he manages to say, "Since my m..mom killed herself when I was nine." Peter hugs him tighter. Eventually when he calms down, they sit on the rocks. Peter doesn't speak, he simply waits for Stiles to talk when he is ready.

  
"When I was growing up all i could remember of my mother, was that she was sick. When I was 5 I found her in the bathroom cutting herself. i was curious and I asked if it hurt and she told me know. She told me to come to her and i did. She dragged the blade across my arm to show me and told me that it was our little secret, and it was." Stiles tells him, looking up at him.  
When Peter doesn't say anything he continues, "Through the years she would do little things to hurt me and would always tell me that they were our little secrets. On my ninth birthday her and my dad were fighting like everyday, except this one seemed to be worse and eventually my dad left. My mom had told me she loved me and that she was going to take a bath and to not disturb her. After a couple hours I got worried and went and knocked on the door and she didn't answer. So I walked in, and I found her in the bathtub full of bloody water and she was submerged. I tried to pull her out, but I wasn't strong enough." Stiles tells him, and there are tears streaming down his face.

  
"Ever since then, dad says that it was my fault that she was sick, It was my fault that she killed herself because she couldn't deal with me anymore. That he wished it were me and not her, and he beats me almost every night, among other things." Stiles tells him.

  
Peter raises an eyebrow, "What else does he do Stiles?" Peter asks him. After a few minutes he reaches down and pulls his hoody sleeve up and shows him the countless fresh burn marks and the scars from the previous ones. "Oh God Stiles.." Peter cries out and wraps the boy back in his arms.

  
They stay like this for a while and eventually it starts getting dark and Stiles knows that he has to go home. "Peter...I know the others suspect something but could you not tell them?" Stiles asks him. Peter nods, "I will keep my mouth shut unless Derek asks, I can't refuse an Alpha." Peter tells him.

  
They get up and start walking back, "Peter?" Stiles says again. Peter looks over at him with his eyes raised. Stiles swallows, "He won't be home tonight and i don't really want to be alone...W..will you come back and stay with me?" Stiles whispers out.

Peter smiles at him, "Of course I will. I can't promise I will be there when you wake up, if he comes home before you wake I will have to slip out." Peter tells him.

  
Stiles smiles, "That's OK." he tells him and they continue walking.

 


	4. Running

It's not the least bit  akward like Stiles thought it would be. Falling asleep in Peters arms  turns out to give him the best nights sleep he has had in years. For once when he slept he didn't have any nightmares and he woke up refreshed.

  
He knew Peter wasn't going to be there when he woke up, but seeing his bed empty made him almost tear up.

  
After getting up and going about his morning routine he went back to his room to grab his phone. He had a text message,

  
_Peter to Stiles: I really wish I could have stayed longer but there was another attack around 4 this morning. I told the others you weren't feeling well and would come over once you woke. I hope you slept good. I'll see you when you get here! :-)_

  
Stiles didn't reply, but he was smiling ear to ear when he walked down the stairs, almost running right into his dad. "Shi- I'm sorry." Stiles said to his father. He gave Stiles a hateful look."Watch where the fuck your going!" his dad spat out and shoved him into the wall before disappearing into his den.

  
:Great..how the fuck am I going to get over there now?: he thought to himself. He pulled out his phone and sent Peter a text.

  
_Stiles to Peter: I'll be over as soon as I can. My dad is home and yeah...Hopefully he gets called out soon._

  
_Peter to Stiles: Me and Isaac are out getting lunch for everyone. How about a little distraction to get him called out is in order. Hm?_

  
_Stiles to Peter: You are the best!_

  
Stiles was smiling from ear to ear as he was pretending to look in the fridge for something to eat. Not even five mintutes later he heard dads phone go off and run out to grab his jacket.

  
"Stupid fucking teenagers!" he yelle out before running out of the house. Stiles was almost bent over laughing. He waited a few mintutes to make sure he was gone before grabbing his keys and making his way to Peter and Dereks.

 

  
  
  
Peter and Isaac were already back by the time he got there. "You should have seen your dads fucking face man!" Isaac said laughing. Everyone was smiling to, so they must have told him what they had to do. "What did you guys do anyway? He left the house bitching about teenagers!" Stiles said smiling.

  
"Well, we might have ordered a ton of milkshakes and drove really fast past the police station and threw them at your dads office window....which was open I might add." Isaac said smiling.

  
"That is AWESOME!" Stiles said laughing.

  
After everyone settled down and ate their food they got down to buisness.

  
"OK, so who was it this time?" Stiles asked. "You know that new english teacher, Ms. BLake? It was her. Her face wasn't touched at all. But, the beast made up for on the rest of her body." Scott told him. Stiltes cringed at the thought of what her body would look like.

  
"Dad was still home, so I'm asuming were keeping this under wraps for now?" He asked the pack. Peter was the one to answer, "Yeah, we figured it would be best. Come Monday morning though, I'm sure there will be a shit storm when she turns up missing. After that...we most likely won't be able to keep it under wraps. The police will be searching the woods and more then likely will stuble upon a body at some point."

  
Stiles let out a loud sigh, "I'm going to go check the solution." he said walking towards the kitchen. Peter wanted to follow him, but he thought better of it. He didn't want to put any unwanted attention on Stiles. Even though they would figure it out soon enough, about his dad and him and Peter. Peter hoped there would even be a him and Stiles...but only time would tell. He didn't want to rush into anything and risk pushing Stiles away.  
  
When Stiles was done checking the solution he went to the sink to wash his hands. While he was rinsing them he looked up and out the window and froze. Far off into the distance, he could make out a shadow. Which he was pretty sure was looking right at him. He felt this almost magic pull...he wanted to go to it but he fought it. Instead he whispered out, "help..." he knew they would hear him.

  
Within seconds they were all by his side. They all looked up to where he was staring and froze, but only for a split second and they were out the door running towards it. As soon as they reached the tree line though, it had vanished into thin air.

  
Once back in the kitchen, Stiles spoke. "He was looking right at me! He was using his magic...trying to pull me to him." Stiles told them with a shudder. Not thinking Peter walks up to him and STiles reaches out and wraps his arms around Peter and Peter doing the same to him.

  
They pay no mind to the rest of the pack staring at them. "He knows what Stiles is, he can't be left un-protected. He needs to have someone with him at all times." Peter tells them, not moving from the embrace.

  
They deicde that Stiles will stay there until this was all finsihed. Stiles knew that it was what had to be done, but they didn't make him any less scared. He knew damn well that when he finally went back home there would be hell to pay and it would more then likely be the worst beating he had ever had.

  
The others could all feel and smell the fear coming off of him, only Peter knew the real reason why. "I'll take Stiles home to pack some stuff." Peter told them, holding out his hand to Stiles who took it right away and let the man lead him from the house.

 

  
  
  
"So I knew that Peter was being extra nice to him and all, but did anyone see this coming?" Scott said after they had drove away. Everyone was smiling, even Derek had a smile on his face. "I have been feeling their feelings coming off each other for weeks now, you guys just can't catch the scent it leaves because your not experenced enough yet. I'm happy they are finally doing something about it." he said to Scott. They all agreed.

 

  
  
It didn't take them long to get to Stiles house. Thankfully his father wasn't there.

They parked a few blocks away and then walked back to the house. Once up in his room, he started to get cloths together and anything else he thought he might need.

  
Peter was sitting at his desk waiting for him to finish up when he got a wiff of dried blood on steel. He raised an eyebrow and peered at the desk drawer and when Stiles went to get things from the bathroom, he opened it and gasped when he saw the bloody razor. He quickly pocketed before Stiles could come back.

 

  
After he was done they left for the house.

 

 

  
Once they had gotten back Stiles logged onto his computer and began to research more, trying to find anything he could and to keep his mind off his dad. that had only worked until his phone rang. He had jumped when it went off. He quickly pushed the reject button and went back to his computer.

  
After the third time his dad called Scott spoke up, "Dude, why don't you just answer? Just tell him your with me and are spending the night or something." Stiles looked at him shook his head, "He hasn't been in the greatest moods lately. Answering him would most likely make things worse." Stiles told him as his phone went off again.

  
He sighed and picked it up and pushed accept, before he even go the chance to say anything his father was screaming.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!? I told you that you were not leave this house no matter what!" He walked as fast as he could to the porch. "D..dad look something came up. I ha-" he started to say but was cut off. "I don't give a fuck what came up! Do you enjoy pissing me off? Do you enjoying getting your face beat into the fucking floor? Because you seem to do everything you can to piss me the fuck and make me do it!" his father screamed.

  
_:Great...so much for hiding it._ : he thought. He knew they all had heard it. "It was important! I don't even know why you give a shit where I am anyway! You don't even give a shit about me! Your never even home!" Stiles screams into the phone before he can stop himself.

  
"How dare you fucking talk to me like that! I swear to got when I get my han-" he started yelling but Stiles hung up on him. He then took it upon himself  to throw his phone to the ground as hard as he could, smashing it to pieces.

  
Inside they were all looking at each other with pain written all over there faces.

  
"Did you know?" Scott whispered to Peter. Peter shook his head, "I only just found out lastnight. He made me promise not to tell you guys yet,because he wanted to be the one to do it and he didn't know how to." Peter told them all, looking around at their faces.

  
He heard a sob coming from outside and he ran to Stiles. As soon as his arms wrapped around Stiles, he let his legs give out and if it weren't for Peter he would have hit the ground hard. Peter held him and slowly guided them to ground where Stiles continued to sob.

  
The others knew not to go out. When Stiles was ready to talk to them, he would. After about ten mintutes Stiles calmed down and Peter helped him to his feet. "How about we go and get some food love?" Peter asked him.

  
Stiles looked at him with his red puffy eyes and nodded and Peter pulled him into the house and then to the kitchen.

  
  
  
"Derek...we have to do something! When all this is over I do not want him to go back to that house!" Scott growled out, but kept his voice low. Derek shot him a pained look, "I know that. None of us want him to go back there! But he is a minor and the sheriffs son! It's not like we can keep him, and do you think people would believe us!?" Derek said to him.

  
Scott hung his head and shook it. Everyone was hurting, none of them knew what to do. There wasn't anything anyone could really do.

  
Peter and Stiles eventually made their way back to the group. Stiles had his head down and didn't look at anyone.  Scott knew that Stiles would talk to him when he was ready, but he couldn't hold it back anymore. He ran to Stiles and took him in his arms sobbing.

  
"I'm so sorry Stiles...I'm so sorry. If anyone should have known it should have been me! Your practically my brother! I am so sorry!" Scott sobbed out. Stiles didn't say anything at first, he just wrapped his arms around Scott and cried with him.

  
"I..It's OK. It's not your fault....I was hiding it pretty good I guess." he finally said and then he looked up at everone else. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell any of you. I..I was just so ashamed and embarrassed and I didn't know h..how." Stiles told them.

  
"You have nothing to be ashamed about. Trust me...I felt the same way you are right now and I of all people understand what your going through." Isaac tells him, walking over and giving him a hug.

  
Once he pulls away, Stiles sits on the floor. "W..what all does he do to you?" Derek asks him in a whisper. Stiles looks around at them all for a few seconds before sighing. Then he reachs down and slowly pulls his shirt off, being careful to hide the arm he has been cutting up.

  
He can hear them all gasping around him. "Peter, go and get the first aid kit. Some of those are starting to get infected." Derek tells him. Peter nods and disappears.

  
When he comes back, him and Derek sit side by side in front of Stiles. Derek moves behind him to work on the open wounds on his back. His dad had made them a couple weeks ago with his belt. He couldn't really reach them to clean them himself.   
Peter takes his arm covered in burns. "There is stuff on these, what have you been using?" he asks him, carefully rubbing the achol pad on each one.

  
"Some burn cream. It's expired, I had it for a few years. This is the first time he has done this in a while." he tells Peter.

  
Scott walks over and kneels beside him, "What's wrong with your other arm, that your trying to hide it?" he asks and Stiles lets out a whimper.

  
He shakes his head and holds his arms closer to his body. "I already know honey." Peter tells him. "I found it in your drawer when we went to get clothes." he tells him.

  
The tears start spilling over as he holds out his other arm and hears all the wolves whimper. "I..I'm s..sorry. It h..helps. I'm not d..doing it to kill myself..I s..s..swear." he barely gets out through all his sobs.

  
"No..It's OK...It's not your fault. This is not your fault! It is his fault for making you feel like you have to do this!" Scott tells him.

"NO! It is my f..fault! I am w..worthless! M..my m..mom killed herself b..because of me!" he screams out and backs away from them and into the wall.

  
"I..I was to m..much to handle! A..and she couldn't take it anymore...S..she told me I w..was bad and that she o..only hurt me because I  n..needed to learn! B..but I n..never listened!" he chokes out.

  
His anger was boiling over. Scott moved to go to him, but Peter stopped him.

  
"Do you know why I cut myself? DO YOU!?" he screams out, and when no one says anything he continues, "When I was 5..I found her in the bathroom...C..cutting herself. She t..told me that it m..makes you feel better. She made me come to her..and s..she cut me. It didn't hurt. And the n...next time she did it, she screamed at me, that this is what bad people did to punish themselves!" he sobs out.

  
He finally collaspes to the floor and he is sobbing so hard that he can barely breath. Peter crawls to him and pulls him up so that he is sitting with his back to Peters chest. He puts his hand over Stiles heart, "It's OK Stiles...Your OK...Breathe with me..." he tells him. It takes a few mintutes but then he sort of shudders and finally takes a breath.

  
"Shh...It's OK honey....that's it...just breath." Peter tells him.

  
Stiles is so exhausted that he passes out in Peters arms. He carefully gets up and takes him to his room and lays him down.

When he gets back, almost everyone is in tears.

 

  
  
  
"How did none of us know that he was so damaged?" Lydia asked aloud. Isaac wrapped his arms around her, "If someone wants to hide something like that, it's not that hard. I did it most of my life to. Granted...this is way worse then anything I EVER had to go throuh." he told her.

  
"We could kill him...and make it look like an accident...or not. I'm OK with torturing him and ripping him from limp to limp." Scott growls out. "As much as I love that idea and would love to help with all that, I don't think Stiles would go for that. As much pain as he is in, he still loves his father and thinks he deserves this. He would only blame himself for that as well." Peter said to Scott.

  
"OK, then we have to cause as much trouble as we can to keep his dad busy and barely home, without getting caught." Erica said with a small smile. No one disagreed with her and Derek nodded his head before saying, "I actually like that pl-" he started to say when he froze.

  
"What is it?" Scott asked, but then he heard it. There was a car coming down the drive and it sounded like the police cruiser.

"Oh fuck..." Peter said aloud. In a flash they were running around the room and turned off all the lights. Then they all hovered in front of the door, not making a sound.

  
The shierff got out and stomped up the stairs and started pounding on the door. "I know he is in there and I want him now!" he yelled out. Upstairs, Stiles bolted up and fell to the floor. It was loud enough the pack could hear, but thankfully not his dad.

  
"I know that you are all in there, I saw the lights go off! Open this fucking door before I kick it in!!!" he screamed. Derek dropped his head and waved the others away and and opened the door.

  
The sheriff stormed into the house and looked around. "Where the fuck is my son!?" he yelled. "Stiles, is sleeping right now. He wasn't feeling to good and I told him he could stay here for the night." Derek told him calmly.

  
"I don't give a fuck what you told him. I'm hear to pick him up and I want him now!" He screamed. Derek glared at him and his dad got right up in his face, "Do you have a fucking problem son?" he asked. "As a matt-" he started but then Stiles interuppted, "STOP! Please...It's not worth it" he whispered coming down the stairs.

  
He walked past Derek and up to his dad, who Grabbed him by his hair and drug him out of the house. "O..Ow..D..dad let go!" he yelled. "Shut the fuck up! I am tired of you not fucking listening to me. Get the fuck in the car." he screamed, shoving him hard and he flew into the hood of the car.

  
"You wait til I get you home boy! You have dis-obeyed me for the last fucking time!" he whispered, but he heard it and he knew the pack did to.

  
He had enough...he couldn't go home right now. His dad would beat him into the ground. His dads back was turned to him and he slowly started to back away towards the treeline. When his father turned around, his eyes locked with his and he froze.

"Don't you fucking do it...I swear to god if you make me chase you, it ill be a lot worse." his father screamed, walking towards him.

  
Stiles looked back at the pack, who were staring with tears in their eyes, and he could see Derek holding Peter back. He looked back at his dad, and that was it, he took off into the forest.

  
"STILES! GODDAMN IT!" his father screamed but didnt' follow him. "YOU HAVE TO COME HOME SOONER OR LATER!!" he yelled, getting into his car and driving away.....

 

 


	5. The Evil Within

Stiles doesn't know where he gets the energy to run as fast as he does. But in no time flat he is reaching the other side of the preserve. He stops right on the edge of the river. He doesn't know what to do...he is so lost and confused. He can't go home and he can't go back to the pack. As much as he wants to run back into Peters arms, he doesn't want to be a burden anymore!   
He is tired of ruining everybody's lives, they would be better off without him. And so in those split seconds he makes his choice and dives into the river below. He lets himself be carried down river for a few minutes. He knows now that the pack won't be able to trace his scent.

  
When he finally crawls out, he starts running again. He doesn't know where he is running to...but he just runs.

  
  
  
Three hours later, finds the pack searching the woods. They lost his scent at the river and they haven't picked it up yet. "What if that fucking Shaman grabbed him? What if he is laying in a ditch somewhere...dying!" Peter is screaming.

  
"PETER! He is not dying! He is just...he probably just got lost! We will find him!" Derek yells out. He doesn't know how the pack will believe what he just said, if he doesn't even believe it himself.

  
"You shouldn't of held me back. I would have ripped him to shreds and if Stiles was mad at me for awhile I could have dealt with it! At least then he would of been safe!" Peter cries out, falling to his knees.

  
Derek crouches down beside him, "How long have you known that he's your mate?" he asks him. Peter looks up at him and then around at the pack, who was giving him sad looks. "I've known for months now. I was trying to push it away..because he is so young. I didn't want to get in trouble or get him in trouble. But then...I started smelling things and I followed him once and it was OK...and then I found out everything..and he wanted me to go home with him. To lay with him and hold him while slept...and I couldn't do it anymore. It was hurting me to much to stay away...." He sobbed into his hands.  
Derek said nothing, he just wrapped his arms around his Uncle and held him.

  
Scott walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Peter looked up, meeting his gaze. "We'll find him Peter. I promise you, we'll find him.

 

  
  
  
At some point Stiles had gotten to tired and tripped. After he hit the ground he didn't have enough energy to pull himself up again. He curled himself in a ball and eventually fell asleep.

  
When he woke, the sun was shining onto his face. He was grateful that the weather was still nice, or he knew that he would have froze to death. He pulled himself to his feet, and his stomach growled. He was starving and he had no food, and let's face it, It's not like he knew how to hunt animals.

  
He started walking again not really knowing which way he was going. He had no idea if he was heading back the way he came or another direction altogether. He was starting to regret running away, all he wanted to do was walk out of the forest and go home. Even if his dad beat him, at least he would have food and clean clothes.

  
"HELLO! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he screamed out, as loud as he could. His breathing was starting to become shallow and he knew if he didn't calm himself down now, he was going to have a panic attack.

  
He stopped breathing completely when he heard a branch snap behind him. He slowly turned around, what he saw made him scream and turn to run. But he wasn't fast enough and something hit him in the back of his head and he was on the ground unconscious.

  
  
  
At some point the pack had to go back home. They could barely stay awake any longer, not even Peter. At some point during the day, the Sheriff turned back up.

  
Peter swung the door open and glared, "What the fuck do you want?" he growled out. "I want to know where my fucking son is!" he yelled back.

  
"And what makes you think I know? We went out looking for him all night after he ran from you and we haven't been able to find him at all!" Peter spat out.

  
"Maybe I'll get lucky then and he freeze to dea-" he started to say as Peter stepped forward, "Get the FUCK off my land.....NOW!" he screamed out at him. He must of looked pretty scary, because he backed off the porch and headed for his car. "And don't you even think about coming the fuck back either!" he screamed out again and then slammed the door shut.

  
When he turned around the others were behind him. "He is lucky I didn't rip his fucking head off instead of yelling at him! So don't go giving me those looks." he yelled and stomped off.

  
  
  
They were all sitting around the table drinking coffee when Scott spoke up, "Why don't we go to Deaton? I bet he could whip up a tracking spell that would help us find him in a heartbeat!" They all looked at him and then at Derek. "That actually sounds like a good idea." Derek answered and they all ran out of the house and piled into the cars and took off.

  
  
It only took them 10 minutes to reach the vets office. After they got there, they filled him in on everything that happened. He didn't waste anytime getting to work.

  
"There is a tracking spell, that I can mix up for you. I will have to come with you to look for him though, because you have to have magic to use it. I'll need one of you to sneak into his house and get me something. A piece of his hair would be perfect." he told them.

  
"I'll go. I'll be back soon." Peter told them before running out the door. "How long will it take to set?" Scott asked him. "It will only take a few hours. Stiles is a smart boy, he will be just fine." Deaton told them with a small smile.

  
Once Peter was back and everything was mixed together, they had nothing to do but wait.

 

  
  
  
Stiles woke with a throbbing ache in the back of his head. He tried to push himself up but realized that he was chained to a floor. He groaned and let his head fall back. He opened his eyes and looked around , not seeing much. It was pitch black, wherever he was.

  
"HELLO!" he screamed out. He couldn't believe this shit. All the bullshit with his father and now this? Of course he was the idiot who ran for the woods when there was a supernatural baddie on the loose. "Way to go dumb ass." he said aloud.

  
"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of losing your mind." someone said. He couldn't pin point where it came from though because it echoed off the walls. "W..what do you want?" He managed to get out. "Well isn't it obvious? I want you, Stiles." The man said to him.

  
The lights flicked on and he shut his eyes against the sudden bright lights. Once he blinked a few times and got used to it, he looked around. His eyes fell on a hooded figure standing in the corner. "Well...seems you know my name. Why don't you tell me yours?" Stiles asked, looking in his direction.

  
"My name is Darren. You already know what I am and what I can do, so why do you think I want you?" Darren asks him. Stiles can hear the smile in his voice. "Y..you want my help? To kill me and steal my powers? I don't fucking know!" Stiles spat out.

  
Darren laughed," I'm going to use a spell on you. It's going to put you under my control and I'm going to use you to help me kill your pack. After that, we will move on to another town and so on." he told Stiles.

  
"NO! Please...let's just move on now! I'll help you willing kill whoever else you want. Please leave my pack alone!" He cried out, he could feel the tears running down his cheeks.

  
"Now where would the fun be in that? I want to watch you torture them! Don't worry, we won't kill them right away, we can toy with them first." Darren laughed out.

  
He started walking towards Stiles with a dagger, "Now this might hurt just a little bit." Darren laughed and Stiles shut his eyes and spoke, "I love you Peter"

 

  
  
  
Four hours later found the pack standing a few miles from the house with Deaton. He was spreading the mixture through the air and chanting. No one said anything, they didn't want to break his concentration. After a few minutes, his eyes flew open and he looked confused.

  
"What is it?" Peter asked. "It seems that he is already back at the pack house." Deaton told him. "But...we checked there ten minutes ago. If he were there or close by we would have noticed." Peter told him.

  
They all looked at each other and ran towards the house.

 

  
When they got there, the Shaman was standing in front of the house. "Are you looking for someone?" Darren asked with a smile. "What have you done with him!" Peter roared out. "Oh don't worry he his alive, he is just...well, under a little spell of mine." he turned towards the house, "Oh pet...come out and play would you?" Darren said laughing.

  
When Stiles emerged from the house, everyone gasped. He was only in his torn jeans. his shoes and shirt were gone and his body was covered in bloody symbols that had been carved into his body. he had his head down and came to stand next to Darren.

  
"W..what have you done to him?" Peter asked with a pained voice. Darren laughed, "Nothing to bad. He is mine and I am his master now. He will do whatever I ask of him, isn't that right Stiles?" he asked.

  
Stiles slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes, "Yes Master." he replied. His eyes were glowing orange and he was staring blankly. "See?" Darren said laughing.

  
Peter could see Stiles eyes flickering back and forth, from orange to his normal. Stiles was trying to fight his way out. He looked around and knew that the rest of them saw it was well.

  
Darren jerked his head to look at Stiles. "Now now...don't try and fight it Stiles. Your just going to hurt yourself in the process." He said, grabbing him by the back of his neck. "You WILL do as I say!" he yelled at him and Stiles screamed out in pain.

  
The pack could smell the burnt flesh as Darren burned him. When he let go, Stiles fell to his knees. "I want you to burn down this house. It shouldn't take much." he said with a laugh. Stiles jerked his head up and shook it. "NO! I will not burn down this house!" he screamed at Darren, his eyes going back to normal.

  
It only lasted for a split second and they were orange and he was getting to his feet. Darren reached in his cloak and pulled out a vile of powder and dumped it in Stiles hand. As soon as his hand closed he hit his knees again and started frantically shaking his head all around. He looked like he was having a seizure.

  
Darren expression was one of fury! "You are one strong little fuck aren't you!" he yelled walking back over to him and landing a kick in his ribs. "Get the fuck up and do as your told or I'm going to start killing them off one by one and making you watch!" he screamed down at Stiles.

  
Peters heart was breaking. Stiles was fighting so hard and he knew that he was in pain. He didn't care about his half burnt house...none of the pack did. But if any of them said that, then Stiles would be made to do something else, so they kept their mouths shut.

  
Stiles closed his eyes and blew the powder towards the house and as soon as it hit the porch, it bursts into flames.

  
As it happened Stiles fell to the ground facing the pack. Darren wasn't paying attention to any of them, he was to busy facing the house and laughing. Stiles head rose and his eyes were pure black and the expression on his face was pure anger and disgust.

  
He rose to his feet and reached in his pocket, pulling out another vile of powder and dumping it into his hand. He turned around to face Darren, who still wasn't paying attention. "You know, when you are trying to kill a bunch of people and are in the process of burning their house to the ground, it's pretty stupid to turn your back on them." he growled out.

  
His voice was deeper...and full of evil and it made even the pack shiver. Darren stopped laughing and turned just as Stiles blew the powder in his face and all at once he was covered in claw marks. He screamed and fell to the ground.

  
Stiles was laughing, "I guess I should thank you. I knew some how I would find a way out of that head and be able to control this body." he said. Peter looked around at the others, Demon?" he whispered and they all shook their heads.

  
"I guess it's time to say goodbye then." he said and with a snap of his fingers, Darrens whole body exploded and blood and flesh flew everywhere.

  
Stiles slowly turned towards the others with a smile on his face, "Well well well, what to do with all of you? I actually kind of like you gu-" he started to say but stopped as Stiles eye color flickered back and he vomited blood and hit the ground.

  
Peter and Deaton ran to him, telling the others to stay back. "Please tell me we can get that fucking thing out of him?" Peter asked. Deaton nodded his head, "Yes but I have to brew some potions and it's going to take a couple weeks at most. You guys are going to have to keep him under control until then." he told Peter.

  
The others walked over and knelt down, "I guess were going to move home to my apartment across town." Peter told them and they all looked up at the house. "Eh, it was time to move anyway." Derek said with a small smile.

 

  
   
  
 _"Stiles....Come to mommy baby." he heard his mother coo. He looked up and met her eyes, "M..mommy? B..but your dead." he whispered to her. She smiled...but it wasn't like his mommies smile at all, it was evil._

  
_"Yes Stiles..I am dead. You killed me! Your a bad bad boy!" she yelled at him. "NO! I didn't mean to mommy...I..I love you! I'm so sorry mommy!" he screamed out. He ran to the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it._

  
_When he looked at himself in the mirror, he screamed. His eyes were black, pure black. He cooked his head and even though he was confused in his mind, his face was smiling back at him. "You can't beat me Stiles...I'm apart of you." he laughed out._

  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!" he screamed up and flinging out of the bed he was laying in. He fell to the floor and grabbed his head and started shaking it back and forth. "No no no no! Get out! Leave me alone!!!!!" he screamed thrashing around.

  
He felt two sets of arms wrap around him, "STILES! Calm down...it's OK. Your OK!" Peter said into his ear. "Were going to get it out...we will I promise you we will." he said with a pained voice.

  
"YOU CAN"T GET RID OF ME!" the demon in him screamed and flung them both off of him and across the room. He threw his head back and laughed, his eyes coming to rest on the whole pack who was staring.

  
He made to run towards them and after getting about 5 ft he flew backwards. "I hope you enjoy your magical prison cell, asshole." Peter said with a smile. Stiles threw his head back and let out a painful scream and fell to the ground.

  
He looked up at them, "Y..you have to get this out of me....P..please" he cried out and fell to the ground. After a few seconds he passed out.

 

 

 


	6. Evil Deeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK...so I hit some serious writers block in this chapter...it's short and I don't like it at all, but I didn't know what else to do to it. I have no idea what I'm writing next or when....If yall have any ideas or anything you wanaa see in here...let me know.

When Stiles came to again he was tied down to a bed. He tried to get up far enough to look around the room but he wouldn't. "P...Peter?" he called out and not a second later they were all standing next to him.

  
"It's OK honey. Deaton is brewing a few things to get the demon out of you. You have been out cold for over a day....you were starting to scare me." Peter told him in a hushed voice.

  
He looked around the room at all the worried faces, "Guys, I am so sorry! I don't even know...I mean..how?" he asked. They around at each other, "Well Deaton seems to think that when your mom was alive and she would snap and hurt you..that it was the Demon. He eventually made her take her own life and when that happened he latched onto the only other life form there." Peter told him.

  
"S..so I am bad? Dad was right...I am bad..." he said, starting to cry. "NO! Stiles you are not bad! Yes you have something evil inside of you, but it only was able to get out a few days ago....Honey there is nothing bad about you! You have the most beautiful soul...I  promise you, your not bad!" Peter told him and started to move closer but Derek stopped him.  
Peter sighed and moved back to where he was standing.

  
"You ARE bad Stiles! He is just lying to you. There is NOTHING good about you!" the demon said. Stiles thrashed around, "NO! STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed.

  
In a matter of seconds black eyes were staring up at them, "Do you really think, your going to be able to rid him of me that easy?" he smiled looking to the bed straps, "Do you really think these would stop me?" he said breaking free of the restraints and standing next to the bed.

  
"I'm only going to ask this nicely...once. "Let me out of his mountain ash cage, or I'm going to hurt Stiles." he said to them with a smile. "You can't hurt him! You need his body to survive!" Derek yelled out at him. The demon shakes his head,"Fine...have it your way then." He reaches in Stiles pocket and pulls out his pocket knife. He opens it and drags it across Stiles arms..over and over again, and then he stops.

  
"Do I have to ask again? Because let me just tell you, if I kill him I can just go to another body. It makes no difference to me." he sneers at them. Derek looks over to Allison and nods his head. With tears in her eyes she slowly walks over to the barrier and gets to her knees. She kneels over and blows the circle apart.  
In a split second Stiles is gone...

 

 

  
  
  
When Stiles comes back to his body, he is running through the woods. He comes to a stop and looks around confused. "If you do as I ask of you, I'll stay in your head and let you control your body. If you don't, I will take control and kill every single one of your pack! Do I make myself clear?" the demon asks. "Yes. What do you want me to do?" Stiles asks him with a shaky voice.  
"Well, I think you might even enjoy this one. I want you to go home and wait for your dad and then I want you to kill him." he tells Stiles. As much as he hates his father, he doesn't want to kill him. He doesn't want to be a killer period! But for the sake of his friends and for Peter, he goes to his house.

  
When he gets there his father is already home. He must still be waiting for him to get home. "How am I suppose to fight him if your not going to take over?" Stiles whispers out, feeling strange talking to himself. "You'll still have my strength." the demon tells him.

  
Stiles takes a deep breath and walks into the house. "I was wondering when you would come home!" his father screams. He reaches back to swing and Stiles grabs his hand, "Does it make you feel like a big man to hit a child?" Stiles asks with a smile.

His dad stares at him wide eyed as Stiles bends his wrist back, snapping it.

  
His father falls to his knees, screaming in agony. "How did that feel?" he asks, walking over and landing a kick to his ribs over and over again. Stiles didn't want to kill his father, but now that he was kicking the shit out of him he couldn't control all the anger he felt towards him and he just kept kicking and kicking.

  
"P..Please son...I'm sorry. I..I'll never hurt you ever again." his father sobs out. Stiles walks over to the table next to the door where his dad puts his gun. He walks back over and points the gun at his fathers head, "Damn right you won't." he says with a smile and pulls the trigger.

  
He wipes his prints of the gun and throws it to the floor. He then goes around the house and trashes it. He locks the back door and kicks it in and then goes to make sure the front door is locked. He knows the neighbors would have called the cops by now after hearing the gun go off.

  
He bashes his head of the counter and into a mirror, and then he rips and tears at his shirt. He can hear the sirens now...it won't be long now. He takes one last look around the house and then runs into the basement and cowers behind the water heater and waits.

  
He hears the police pull up and run to the front door. He hears them yelling to open up and after a few seconds someone kicks the door in and he hears them gasp when they see his fathers body on the floor...blood pouring from his head. He has to stop him self from grinning.

  
After making him kill his own father, the demon took complete control over his mind and body. The others had one hell of a fight ahead of them if they thought they were getting him out anytime soon.

  
He had to act like Stiles though....he had to get away with this. That way he could be free to do as he pleased and not rot away in a jail cell.

  
"Search the house and find Stiles!" he heard one of the deputies yell. He heard someone heading towards the basement and he started his show.

  
He left out a few sobs so the deputy would hear. When she crept up next to where here was hiding he started sobbing, letting the tears spill over. "I"VE GOT HIM!" she yelled and he heard others running. "D....d...daddy? They...k...killed him..." he sobbed out and crumpled to the floor.

  
The woman stepped aside as a male deputy stepped forward and picked Stiles up, cradling him against his chest and walking upstairs and out of the house.

 

  
  
  
He didn't take into account that given the situation, they would sedate him in the ambulance. So when he woke he was lying in a hospital bed. He looked around and Derek was sitting next to him. He looked at him hopefully, "Stiles?" he asked.

  
He smiled, "You wish it was Stiles." he said laughing. Before Derek could say anything, the door opened up and Dr. Deaton walked in. "I'm not listening to you assholes lecture me again." he told them and went to stand up.

  
"Well, good thing you don't have to then." Deaton said with a smile as he stuck a needle in his arm. "What the fu-" he started to say but he didn't get a chance to finish. He grabbed his head and let out a scream and when he looked back up he had tears in her eyes. "D..Derek?" he croaked out as the door flew open and Melissa came  running in.

  
"What hell? Stiles hunny you have to get back in bed." she told him. He looked around at everybody,"W...what happened? Why am I in here?" he asked looking around with tears in his eyes.

  
"You don't remember anything sweetheart?" Melissa asked him, sitting next to him on the bed. "N..no?" he stuttered out.  
"Hunny...someone broke into your house and...well..they killed your father. They hurt you pretty bad and you have been here for almost 3 days." she told him.

  
When he didn't say anything for a few minutes, Derek nodded at Melissa and she got up and left. Once she was gone, Stiles looked at Derek, "I..it was me wasn't it? I killed him?" he whispered. "Stiles it was the demon inside you...you didn't do it.

Deaton gave you a shot to keep it under control until what he is brewing, finishes. Then this will all be over." Derek tells him.

  
Tears spilled from his eyes, "Where's Peter? I want Peter.." he cries out and Derek pulls out his phone. He dials Peters number and hands the phone to Stiles. "Is he awake Derek?" Peter asked when he answered. "P...Peter?" Stiles says sobbing. "Stiles honey! I'm so sorry I can't be there! You know I would if I could. Are you OK?" Peter asked him.

  
"I..I think I'm OK. I want to leave...I don't want to be here. Can't I leave?" he asks him. "Have Derek talk to Melissa. She took over guardianship of you, she said when your cleared to leave you can come here." Peter told him.

  
"OK..I love you Peter...." he sobbed into the phone. "I love you to Stiles." he said, and then he hung up. As soon as he had his phone back he went to talk to Melissa. After another hour, they were finally in the car and headed back to the apartment.

  
As soon as the car stopped, Stiles was out and running. Peter met him half way and took him in his arms, kissing him. "I'm so sorry honey, we tried to keep you here...but he...god he hurt you and we had no choice." Peter told him after breaking the kiss. "It's OK. It's not any of you guys fault. I don't blame any of you!" he told Peter and kissed again.

 

 

 


	7. Ridding of this evil being..

Once they were all inside and settled, Derek left to go pick up food. "How comes Melissa doesn't know what really happened? I mean she knows about werewolves..." Stiles asked. "Yeah but, she didn't need to be involved in everything and I didn't want to tell her that I my best friend has a demon inside him. She would lock me in the basement herself." Scott told him.

  
"I guess that's a good point. I mean don't get me wrong..I don't really care that my dads gone. Little relieved actually, but that doesn't mean I wanted to kill him myself." Stiles told them and they all smiled. "I bet you are relieved and before you go asking because I know you will, it does not make you a bad person to be happy he is gone." Peter told him.

  
"Stay outta my head creeper wolf." he said smiling. Peter returned the smile and then cleared his throat, "Also, I really hope that you don't argue with me on this but, you need some therapy...all the brainwashing you have gone through from both your parents, I think you need it honey." Peter told him.

  
Stiles sat and thought for a few minutes, "I think I agree with you. I do need some type of help. Once all this is taken care of, I'll go." STiles told him with a small smile.

  
Once Derek was back with the food, they all stuffed their faces. When they were done, Peter left the room and came back with a syringe, "It's time for another one of those shots." he said walking to Stiles.

  
He rolled his sleeve up and Peter stuck him. Once the medicine started coursing through his veins he started to shake. "Whew...I think that pissed him off a b..bit." Stiles said with a shake.

  
"He can be pissed off all he wants! Deaton will be here in the morning and then that fucker will be gone for good." Peter said and walked out.

  
Stiles looked after him and sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Hey...don't worry about him. The anger isn't towards you at all, he is just really worried." Isaac told him. "I know. Thanks man." he replied.

 

 

  
As the night went on and Stiles started getting tired, he walked up to Peters room and laid down. Peter still hadn't come back and even though he knew he was OK, he was still worried. Eventually he drifted off to sleep.  
  
A few hours later Peter finally came back. When he walked in the door he walked right into Derek. "Where the hell have you been? Stiles really needs you right now." Derek said to him.

  
"I know that, OK? I just needed sometime to think." Peter told him. "Look I get that this is bothering you to and more so then the rest of us, however he really needs you to be strong right now. He stayed up until 2 in the morning and once he finally did go up, I'm pretty sure he cried himself to sleep." Derek told him with a frown.

  
"Great...now I feel even more like an asshole." Peter grumbled out. Derek smiled, "I didn't tell you that to make you feel bad. Just relax, come tomorrow all this will be behind us and everything will be fine." Derek told him, with a pat to his shoulder.

  
"Yeah all except the fact he hates himself and blames himself for everything...this is far from over. That is what's bothering me so much. I feel so helpless, I want to help him in every way possible and I can't! I'm his mate...that's my job and I'm failing!" Peter yelled out.

  
"Peter...just because your his mate does not mean that you have to fix everything! It's like any other relationship, when things go wrong you stand by the other and help in a anyway that you can. You can't fix everything. It will be OK, as long as your here for him." he told Peter and then walked to his room.

  
After Peter got himself some ice tea he went up to his room. He crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Stiles who stirred. "P...Peter?" he asked sleepily. "Hey love." he replied. Stiles smiled and nuzzled his way closer to Peter.

  
"Well hello to you too little one." he said laughing. "Stiles...I'm sorry that I got so upset earlier. I want you to know that it wasn't directed towards you. I;m just upset that I can't help you faster. I'm upset that I CAN'T do anything to protect you....I..I feel helpless." Peter told him, tightening his arms around Stiles waist.

  
Stiles smiled, "I know that it wasn't directed towards me. I know that it bothers you, but you can't let it. There is going to be certain things that you can't help with me, just like there will be things I can't help with you. The important thing is, is that we get through it together and be there for each other the best we can." he tells him.

  
Peter leans in and kisses him deeply. "I love you so much Stiles." Peter tells him. Stiles smiles, "I love you to baby." he says back and they fall asleep in each others arms.

 

 

  
  
Stiles woke with a sharp pain in his head. "AHH! Peter..PETER!" he yelled out and the door flew open. "H..he's doing something...f..fuck!" he screamed out. Peter and Derek ran towards him. "Look at me babe..look at me." Peter told Stiles. When he looked up and meet Peters eyes, Peter almost yelled out.

  
Stiles eyes were flashing in between his color and the demons. "Call Deaton now!" Peter told Derek who already had his phone out and dialing.

  
"Your not going to win!" the demons evil voice yelled out with a laugh and Peter froze. He slowly backed up, "Stiles, if you can hear me you have to fight! Fight him baby...think of me..and the pack. Think of all the love that you have in your life..with your new family. You have to fight him love, you can do it! I believe in you!" Peter told him, tears coming to his eyes.

  
"We all believe in you Stiles." Derek told him, with a smile. The demon let out a roar and Stiles was back. Peter ran over and flung his arms around him. Stiles started to sob.

  
"Deaton will be here soon. I'm going to prepare the downstairs." Derek said leaving the room.

  
"We got this honey, we can do this...YOU can do this. I won't let him have you! Not after I finally got you baby. I love you so much. Your my everything Stiles...I can't live without you." Peter told him, planting kisses everywhere.

  
"You won't have to baby...I can do this. I know that I can." Stiles told him, nuzzling into Peters neck.

 

  
  
half an hour later Deaton arrived. Peter brought Stiles down to the living room, where everyone was waiting.

  
"Stiles, your going to have to sit in this chair and let us strap you in. The straps are coated in a mountain ash oil, so he won't be able to break these ones. After that I'm going to give you you a mixture to drink, and then myself, Peter and Derek will do the rest." Deaton told him.

  
Stiles nodded his head, but didn't say anything. "Relax love, were all here for you. Were going to beat this together." Peter tells him and gives him a kiss.

  
Once Stiles is sitting in the chair, Deaton straps him in. He hands a glass full of yellow liquid "that looks more like sludge" to Peter. "This is not going to taste good, but you have to keep it all down. I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to be painful and it can kill you. However, I already talked it over with Derek and if you are showing signs of not pulling through, Derek will give the bite. That is...if you want it." Deaton tells him.

  
"Yes. Of course I want it. I don't want to die...I want to live and be with my pack and my mate." he says with a small smile. Peter beams at him. "Alright then, lets get started shall we?" Deaton says looking around.

  
As Peter walks towards him, he starts to shake and his eyes start to flicker. "AHH! Hurry u..up. He is already starting to f..fight!" Stiles screams out, thrashing his head back. Peter rushes forward and puts the glass to Stiles lips and he gulps it all down in my shot.

  
All at once the pain started and he started to scream. "Peter, Derek I need you to chat what we practiced. Are you ready?" DEaton asked them as the others looked on. They nodded and stepped up to Stiles and began...

  
_"Kingdoms of the Earth, sing unto God, Praises to the Lord that carry above the sky of heaven to the East._   
_Behold, He sends forth His Own Voice, the Voice of Virtue. Attribute the Virtue to God._

  
_God of Heaven, God of the Earth, humbly by the majesty of Your Glory we implore that from every power of the infernal spirits, from their snare, their deception and their wickedness, from every deceit, free us, Lord._

  
_Go away, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of humanity's salvation. Be humble under the Powerful Hand of God" They chanted together._

  
Stiles started to thrash and scream. His eyes were completely black. "YOU CAN'T STOP ME! NO ONE CAN STOP ME! I WILL THIS BOY BEFORE YOU MAKE ME LEAVE!" the demon screamed out.

  
The three repeated the chant and Stiles skin almost looked like it was burning. Scratches ripped threw his cheeks as he screamed in agony. Deaton came forward with a bottle of holy water and splashed his face.

  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! THIS HAS BEEN MY VESSEL FOR ALMOST HIS WHOLE LIFE! YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME!!!!"  the demon screamed out. The demon opened his mouth to scream again and Deaton took his chance.

  
He ran forward shoved the holy water bottle to his lips and squeezed the water in his mouth and brought his hand down to clamp it shut. The demons eyes went wide and he thrashed and thrashed but eventually swallowed it.

  
He started violently shaking and more and more cuts were appearing all over his body. Stiles eyes flickered back. "get it out! get it the fuck out!AHHHHHHH! it's fucking burning....make it stop...make it stop!" Stiles screamed.

  
Peter went to step forward but Derek stopped him. Peter had tears in his eyes and he was starting to lose it....watching his beloved mate thrash and scream in pain that he could do nothing about.

  
"Were winning...again...chant again. As loud as you can!" Deaton yelled.

  
_"Kingdoms of the Earth, sing unto God, Praises to the Lord that carry above the sky of heaven to the East._   
_Behold, He sends forth His Own Voice, the Voice of Virtue. Attribute the Virtue to God._

  
_God of Heaven, God of the Earth, humbly by the majesty of Your Glory we implore that from every power of the infernal spirits, from their snare, their deception and their wickedness, from every deceit, free us, Lord._

  
_Go away, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of humanity's salvation. Be humble under the Powerful Hand of God"_

  
When they finished the last word, Stiles let out the most horrifying scream the pact had ever heard. He threw his head back and his mouth flung open and black smoke came billowing out and vanishing.

  
His head rolled to the side and he stopped breathing....

  
"STILES! NO!" Peter yelled and ran over to him. No body stopped him, but the mountain ash on the straps did. Deaton ran forward and undid them and Peter grabbed him and laid him to the floor.

  
"Baby...please. Don't do this to me..please baby." he cried out, leaning over and breathing into his mouth and then pumping his chest.

  
Everyone was crying...even Derek was in tears. "Stiles honey...please. I just finally found you..don't leave me baby..I need you..." he screamed out and pushed another breath in him...and another...and another....the tears still pouring from his eyes.

  
"Stiles".....

 


	8. baby, baby, baby!

"Stiles baby...I need you. I've lost so much already...please." Peter sobbed, letting his head fall to Stiles chest.

  
No one said anything and they stood there for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes really and out of no where Stiles gasped in a breath, his eyes flying open.

  
"Peter!" he sobbed out and they both grabbed for each other. "Oh God Stiles, I thought I'd lost you." he cried pressing their lips together.

  
When they finally broke their kiss, Deaton spoke. "What happened? I mean from your point of view?" he asked Stiles, kneeling down and checking him over.

  
"I..It was horrible. It felt like my body was being torn in two and like I was on fire. I could feel him trying to tear me apart from the inside out. He kept telling me that I wasn't wanted and I wasn't loved and just kept trying to make me let go." Stiles told them all, looking around.

  
"Can you feel anything of him at all?" Deaton asked. Stiles shook his head and smiled, "I can't feel him at all. I don't feel like I have someone in my head, trying to make me feel like I'm crazy anymore." he said to him.

  
Deaton smiled at him and then looked up smiling up at everyone else, who was smiling as well.

  
Peter wrapped his arms around him again and they held each other. "I love you so much Stiles." Peter whispered into his ear. Stiles smiled, "I love you to creeper wolf." Stiles said and everyone laughed.

  
  
Eventually Peter and Stiles climbed up off the floor and everyone went into the kitcen and started cooking. "What do you want to eat love?" Peter asked him. "I don't care, I just want food. I feel like I haven't eaten in days." Stiles said, and you could see the strain of the past years on his face.

  
"After we eat, can we go to bed?" Stiles asked, looking over at Peter. "Of course. Anything you want my love." Peter told him with a smile.

  
"OK, I know we just got Stiles back...but could you guys cut it out? I'm going to puke soon." Scott groaned from across the kitchen and everyone laughed when Peter hurled a plate at his head.

  
It felt good for Stiles to laugh. He felt like he hadn't laughed in what seemed like forever. Of course, he guessed he really hadn't. He knew that the years to come would be hard and that he had a lot of things to work on.

  
He wasn't worried though, he knew he had his mate and his pack behind him 100% and that's all the he needed.

 

 

  
                                ************************************Epilogue**************************************

 

  
It had been almost 4 years to the day since they had rid Stiles of the Demon.

A lot had happened in those last 4 years.

  
Following the Demon incident, they had talked him into to getting some counseling. Which to his surprise wasn't all that bad.

He felt like a totally different person, and yet he was still the same funny and sarcastic person that the pack had loved so much.

  
Some nights he still had nightmares, but they weren't as bad as time had gone by. Peter was always there by his side when he awoke and comforted him.

  
Speaking of Peter, their relationship had been nothing but amazing! This past year, Peter had taken him to a wonderful dinner and a walk out by the lake on the preserve and asked him to marry him! And of course he had said yes!

  
Lydia and Allison had been going insane ever since then, trying to completely take over the wedding planning and not letting them have a say in anything. He fought with them, but only playfully.

He didn't care what kidn of wedding they had, he just wanted to marry his mate and REALLY start his life.

  
Life was finally starting to look up for him and his pack. There had been no supernatural baddies lately. Maybe a stray hunter here and there but nothing that they really had a hard time dealing with.

  
It was a sunny, Sunday morning and Peter awoke to Stiles climbing back into bed with him and smiled.

  
He turned over and started to say something but stopped when he saw the smile and tears on his mates face.

  
"Stiles? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked confused, sitting up and taking Stiles in his arms.

  
Stiles chuckled and pulled away, "Nothing is wrong, everything is perfect." he said with a smile.

  
"But then why are you crying?" Peter asked.

  
"I'm crying because I'm happy. I have never been so happy in my entire life. I love you so much Peter....so so very much.

Peter...I'm pregnant." Stiles told him, more tears spilling from his eyes.

  
Peter sat numb but only for a few seconds before he was crashing his lips to Stiles, tears spilling out from his own eyes. "I'm going to be a daddy!" he screamed out and jumped from the bed.

  
He ran out into the hallway and down the stairs where the pack was sitting eating breakfast. He knew they had heard everything but he didn't care. "I'm going to be a daddy! Did you guys hear?!?!" he asked looking around at their smiling faces until he came around to meet Stiles.

  
"And your going to be the best damn daddy in the world, aside from myself of course." Stiles said and everyone laughed.

  
Peter walked over and kissed him again.

  
They couldn't wait to be parents. I'm sure having little Peters and Stiles running around the house was going to be interesting.....

  
But that's a whole different story.....

  
  
FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to end it here! I'm sorry guys. I didn't know where else to go with it, and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging! However...Being that I left it open...I'm thinking about turning it into a series! So keep your eyes peeled!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know!


End file.
